Cosmic Collision
by GreenScar1990
Summary: The Silver Surfer returns to Earth, wishing to explore the world that has become his second home. But what happens when he comes into contact with Danny Phantom? Read and find out! Mini-series crossover. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Collision**

**Chapter One- Encounters of the Cosmic Kind**

* * *

><p><em>Earth. <em>

_A world that became my second home. _

_It is here on this world that I befriended so many. _

_I am Norrin Radd. _

_The Silver Surfer. _

_Herald of Galactus, Destroyer of Worlds. _

_I've traveled the cosmos, seen more than other eyes could hope to behold in a hundred lifetimes. _

_Despite all that I have seen, I cannot help but look in awe of the beauty of this planet known as Earth. _

_What draws me here, I cannot know or understand, but it's enough to cause me to go forth and explore._

Without the slightiest hint of hesitation, the Silver Surfer soared atop his board towards the planet at speeds faster than light. Despite all the worlds he had explored, and no matter how many galaxies he has traveled since becoming Galactus' Seeker, the Silver Surfer could not help but feel drawn to this planet known as Earth. Whether this was caused by his connection with those that lived there or the fact that there was always something new to discover on this tiny blue planet, The Silver Surfer truly did not know nor could he actually understand.

Regardless, The Silver Surfer went about his exploration of this planet that he has become so familiar with, enjoying the sheer beauty of nature that this planet had to offer. Those that witnessed his arrival could only stare in awe at the silver stream of light, their minds wondering if he was a unique type of star or something else that was far greater than anything that they could even begin to comprehend. If only they could know who he truly is... If only they could know who he once was before he became the Herald of Galactus... if only.

There was a part of him, beneath the silver flesh within his very heart and soul, that longed for companionship. There wasn't a moment that he didn't think about his homeworld of Zenn-La, but even greater still, was how much he missed his beloved Shalla Bal. The most tragic part of his whole ordeal since becoming the Herald of Galactus, was the fact that he would most likely never see her again. The only thought that lessened the pain was that both his world and the woman he loved were safe from harm. Still, there was a part of him that desired companionship... if only for a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

It was a beautiful summer day in the hometown of everyone's favorite human/ghost hybrid, Danny Phantom, who was soaring through the skies seemingly without a care in the world. It has been nearly three years since he saved the world, while also revealing his identity to everyone on the planet, including his own parents. Thankfully, most had come to accept him not only as a hero, but that did not mean that he wasn't without enemies.

There was still many ghosts within the Ghost Zone that still held powerful grudges against him, especially individuals such as Skulker, Vortex, Undergrowth, Ember McClain, and The Fright Knight to name just a few. Then again, nobody said that being a hero was going to be easy, for with great power comes great responsibility. Danny knew this to be true, because his confrontation with Dark Danny years ago was more than enough to prove that point, and it definitely made him choose wisely in the choices that he would make from that moment on.

Much to his relief, villainous activity has been few and far in-between, which was something that he honestly couldn't complain about. It did allow him more time to spend with his family, especially since Jazz was home from college. Not to mention that it gave him more time to be with his friend turned girlfriend, Samantha Manson, who was growing up to be a very beautiful young woman. There were few moments that Danny treasured as much as the time he would spend with the woman he loved.

Speaking of growing up, Danny himself had seemingly went through a growth spurt in the last three years, his body becoming more muscular and toned to fit his six foot tall frame. His hair was longer now than it was several years ago, but it retained its raven black color, or in his ghost form, a silver-white shade of color. True, he wasn't nowhere near as imposing as The Hulk or Thor, but he was still at least physically similar to either Captain America or Spider-Man at least, which was good enough for him.

As Danny soared through the air, getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the silver stream of light in the distance. It was only when the the unbelievably fast silver stream of light passed him did Danny instantly take notice as he tried to keep himself airbourne, his form just barely avoiding impact with the earth below as he maintained his flying capability. Rising high into the air once again, Danny watched as the silver stream of light continued flying, its speed so fast that he knew that even at top speed he wouldn't have a chance of catching up with it.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?", Danny asked himself, floating in the air as he stared off into the distance.

"Was it a falling star? Nah! It would have crashed if it was one. Besides, it wouldn't have kept on going on like that.", Danny told himself as he soared off in the direction that the silver stream of light went.

"A new top secret goverment ultra sonic plane? No, they wouldn't test that out in the open for people to see... at least not that I'm aware of.", Danny continued to speak to himself as he continued to fly in the direction of downtown Amity.

"Still, I should definitely check this out. I just hope that it's not some alien from another world, because the last thing I need is a new enemy.", Danny remarked, his mind now set on discovering what exactly that silver stream of light really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Amity<strong>

Jazz Fenton walked along the sidewalk, reading one of her books that she purchased from the internet, the contents of the book involving and revolving around the human psyche. She was going to college, hoping to earn her degree in human psychology, and become a psychologist. At first glance, most would not expect a young woman as beautiful as Jazz Fenton to be the type that would pursue the study and understanding of the human mind, for her beauty alone could make most men stare in awe.

It was true that Jazz was gifted with a tall lithe build, her height close to six feet tall; her eyes were of a lovely light blue in color, which seemed to complement her long auburn hair that flowed down her back. As always, she was very supportive of her brother Danny, just like she has always been when she first discovered his secret. Still, there were times that she couldn't help but worry about her younger sibling, for she could only imagine what it was like for him to be known throughout the community as a hero. Regardless, Jazz promised herself that she would help Danny in any way that she possibly can, because she knew that he would do the same for her.

Jazz continued to walk down the sidewalk, approching a construction site that was about to demolish one of the older buildings with a wrecking ball crane, so that a new establishment could be built within this area. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, the silver stream of light soared through the streets right before everyones eyes, its intense speed causing windows to explode from the shockwaves. Jazz quickly turned to see the silver strem of light disappear into the distance, its speed greater than anything that she had ever witnessed on any level of science.

Unknown to Jazz, the shockwaves created by the silver stream of light shattered the window glass of the crane, causing the operator of the wrecking ball to be temporarily blinded and hit the controls. This caused the crane to swing its wrecking ball, but instead of hitting the intended target, it smashed into the building that Jazz stood in front of! The impact of the wrecking ball smashing into the building causes a massive chunk to shatter and fall, its immense size capable of crushing anything unfortunate enough to be beneath it, which unfortunately, Jazz Fenton was!

It was too late for her to try to dodge, that much Jazz knew as she raised her arms to cover her eyes before unleashing what would be her last scream... or so she thought! Out of the nowhere, the silver stream of light appeared, its speed too fast for normal human eyes to even comprehend. Before Jazz knew what was going on, she was spirited away as the massive chunk of the building smashed into the earth, crushing the sidewalk and sending dust and debris high into the air. Jazz dared not to open her eyes, but she felt something or someone holding her in a protective embrace, her own arms tightly gripping the being who saved her life. Finally, gathering enough courage, Jazz slowly opened her eyes to discover the surprise of her life!

Jazz's blue eyes gazed upon her savior, who still held her in his arms as they soared through the air at a speed that was only comparable to a shooting star. She soon took notice that her savior's flesh was not only silver in color, but seemingly as smooth as glass, yet felt as strong as the strongest steel known to exist! His eyes were also of a silver color, while his face seemed to show no real emotion.

Eventually, the Silver Surfer came to a stop atop a grassy hill that gave them a view of Amity Park, his gaze locking onto Jazz's own as he gently set her down on the ground. Jazz took a few steps back, her blue eyes never leaving the Silver Surfer's form as he stood atop his board, which remained hovering at least a foot off the advantage of the situation, Jazz allowed herself a better look at her unique savior, her blue eyes taking in every single detail of his body. His height was at least six foot three, his statuesque build easily giving him a weight range anywhere between two hundred-twenty to two hundred-sixty pounds.

"Are you unharmed?", The Silver Surfer asked, startling Jazz from her thoughts as his gaze locked onto her own.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks, uh, I mean, thank you... for saving me.", Jazz replied in embarrassment, wondering if he noticed that she was checking him out.

"What is your name?", The Silver Surfer asked gently.

"My name... is Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz, if you like.", Jazz answered, feeling a light blush color her cheeks as she extended her hand.

"Greetings, Jasmine Fenton. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.", The Silver Surfer responded, reaching out and gently grasping her hand briefly with his own.

"Thanks. So... who are you?", Jazz asked.

"My name is... was Norrin Radd.", The Silver Surfer stated, refusing to break eye contact with the young woman that stood before him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**This story is my latest mini-series/multi-chapter story, and as you readers can tell, it is a crossover with Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom and Marvel Comics' Silver Surfer. I can only hope that you've enjoyed this first chapter and leave a review. Until then, I've got more writing to do, so talk to you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosmic Collision**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- The Story of Norrin RaddThe Silver Surfer: Herald of Galactus**

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Amity<strong>

The Silver Surfer has just revealed his true name to Jazz Fenton, who couldn't help but satisfy her own curiosity about this unique being that saved her life. She wanted to know more about him, of who he was, and where he came from. Was his flesh always a unique metallic-like silver, or was he once a being of flesh and blood not unlike herself? How did he become like this? What events caused his transformation into the Silver Surfer? These were just a few questions that were on Jazz's mind, and if she was fortunate, she would soon be getting answers from the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"Norrin Radd. Well, that's, uh, different. In a good way, I mean. Not that it's a bad name, because it's not. It's... unique. I like it. But... what do you mean that it "was" your name? I mean, hasn't it always been what you were called? Hasn't it always been your name?", Jazz said in response, briefly raising a questioning eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You assume that Norrin Radd is the only name that I am known by? That I've always appeared like this? That I look as I do before you now?", Surfer inquired as he briefly rested his right hand against the silver fleshed chest, looking at the female that stood before him, his features remaining emotionless.

"Um... no?", Jazz replied sheepishly, an awkward smile gracing her features.

"You're not a very convincing liar, are you, Jasmine Fenton?", The Silver Surfer remarked, a ghost of a smile forming on his visage.

"I guess I'm not.", Jazz admitted in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red with a blush.

"Would you like to know of who I am? Of where I came from? And how I became the being that you now see before you, Jasmine Fenton?", Silver Surfer offered, looking deeply into her sky-blue eyes.

For a few moments, Jazz took the Surfer's offer into consideration, her curiosity intrigued in ways that she thought were unimaginable. She never dreamed that she would encounter the Silver Surfer, let alone talk to him and learn of his origins. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that Jazz wasn't about to let get away! Besides, she honestly wanted to know more about Norrin Radd, if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Yes, I would love to hear your story. I mean, that is... if you don't mind telling me, Norrin.", Jazz responded, lightly biting her lip as she tried to keep herself from blushing.

"There is no need to be nervous or shy around me, Jasmine, for I will never harm you in any way. If it is your wish to learn of my origins, then I will tell you willingly the story of Norrin Radd.", Silver Surfer said, his voice gentle and reassuring, like a gentle spring breeze.

"I come from a world many galaxies from your own, an advanced and peaceful civilization, a world that is called Zenn-La. I was not unlike you or any of your race, for I was a being of flesh and blood. As time went by, I became discontent with the world and society I lived in, my soul yearning for something more... dreaming of something far greater. Then our world became threatened by the arrival of a being whose merest whisper could cause the cosmos to tremble.", The Silver Surfer began, recalling that very day that happened so long ago.

"What was it called?", Jazz asked, a hint of fear entering her voice.

"He is called Galactus, The Devourer of Worlds. A being of immense omnipotent power, a being older than the Universe itself, a being that consumes the very life essences of planets to survive. He is neither good nor evil, for Galactus is beyond such mere concepts. He existed before this universe... and he will still exist once this universe and everything else has perished. Galactus would have consumed Zenn-La, but I alone went to confront him. In desperation, I offered myself to Galactus, hoping that he would spare my world, my people, and my beloved... Shalla-Bal.", Silver Surfer answered before becoming silent, his mind recalling his life on Zenn-La with the woman he loved.

"Uh, I hate to bother you, but what happened then, Norrin?", Jazz inquired, looking curiously at the Silver Surfer, noticing his reaction once the name of Shalla-Bal passed his lips.

The Surfer was caught off guard, almost startled by Jazz's voice, yet he somehow managed to keep his placid and emotionless appearance. She intrigued him, reminding the Surfer of his life before becoming the herald of Galactus, her personality so curious and full of life. While his expression revealed no emotion, the Silver Surfer couldn't help but cherish her company, her very presence soothing the loneliness that he felt in his heart. He would stay with her as long as he could, until Galactus summoned him once again, but until then, the Silver Surfer would spend his time with Jasmine Fenton, his newest friend on Earth.

"Forgive me, Jasmine. I became lost in my memories. As I've informed you, I offered myself to become Galactus' herald, pledging to seek out worlds for him to consume. He accepted my offer, sparing Zenn-La and bestowing a small fraction of the Power Cosmic upon me, transforming me into the being that you gaze upon, The Silver Surfer. I traveled the cosmos, witnessed the destruction of countless worlds, seen things that others could not hope to see in a thousand lifetimes, fought with heroes, against villains, demons and gods. Despite all that I've seen, all of the power I now possess, I would give it all away to be on Zenn-La with the woman I love. But, unfortunately, it is not to be, for I must sacrifice my happiness to be the herald of Galactus.", Silver Surfer responded, his voice somewhat sorrowful, despite his features remaining without emotion.

"Norrin, you have a choice. You don't have to serve Galactus.", Jazz argued, reaching up to cup the Surfer's left cheek with her right hand.

"You do not understand. Galactus is the one being who ensures that the universe survives. He is the balance of all that exists in the universe. In all the cosmos, Galactus has no equal. Not even the cosmic beings Eternity, Infinity, or Death dare challenge his power. Compared to Galactus, I am nothing. I must serve him. I have no choice. I defied him before... and I dare not do it again. Without me as his herald to guide him, Galactus would consume populated worlds, trillions upon trillions would die, which is something that I can never allow.", Silver Surfer replied calmly, gentling resting his left hand against Jazz's own.

It was then that Jazz became thoughtful, her mind trying to think of a solution, of a way to reunite Norrin Radd with his beloved Shalla-Bal. She would do anything to help her friend, because it was the very least she could do for him after he saved her life. Suddenly, an idea entered Jazz's mind, causing a triumphant smirk to grace her lovely features.

"You miss being with Shalla-Bal, don't you?", Jazz questioned, looking directly into his silver hued eyes.

"Yes... more than anything.", The Silver Surfer responded, longing to hold his beloved in his arms again.

"Then... why don't you plead with Galactus to allow you to be with her?", Jazz suggested, hoping that her answer would be the solution, only to notice the grimace appearing on the face of the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"I cannot demand anything from Galactus.", The Silver Surfer stated, averting his gaze away from her own.

"You're not demanding anything! You just want to be with the woman that you love!", Jazz exclaimed, trying to motivate her friend.

"You don't understand! I offered myself as his herald so that Zenn-La would be spared of his wrath. For me to ask anything more of him... it's not possible.", The Silver Surfer explained grimly, his silver eyes glowing with the power cosmic.

Jazz could only stare at Norrin Radd, feeling a deep sorrow within her heart for the unique being who saved her life. She desperately wanted to help him, yet she couldn't think of any idea that would allow Norrin Radd to be reunited with Shalla-Bal. Silence remained for the next few minutes, neither Jazz or the Silver Surfer speaking a word to one another. However, Jazz wasn't about to give up so easily, because anyone who knew the lovely auburn-haired beauty knew that once she set her mind on to something, she wouldn't relent until she found a solution. Suddenly, Jazz came up with a solution, one that was extreme and suicidal at best!

"Then take me to him.", Jazz offered, her normally calm voice becoming stern and defiant.

"You can't possibly mean...", The Silver Surfer gasped, looking at the young female as if she had lost her mind.

"Yes, I want you to take me to Galactus.", Jazz stated, an air of determination in her voice.

"Jasmine, you know not of what you request!", The Silver Surfer nearly shouted, not in rage but concern for Jazz's safety.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm requesting.", Jazz replied, confidence hiding the fear that she felt deep within her very soul.

"Jasmine, even if I were to take you to Galactus, there is no gurantee that he'll be willing to listen. If you so much as irk Galactus, he'll kill you!", Silver Surfer warned, grasping Jazz gently by her shoulders, concern filling his silver hued irises as he looked into the young woman's sky-blue eyes.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just going to talk to Galactus. Besides, I have to try, Norrin. ", Jazz replied, blushing slightly due to the closeness she shared with the Surfer.

"Why are you doing this, Jasmine?", The Silver Surfer asked, his eyes staring curiously at the auburn-haired beauty.

"I'm doing this so you can be happy, Norrin. Nobody deserves to be ripped away from the one they love, especially not someone as kind as you. After all, you saved my life. I would be dead if you haven't saved me. So... this is the least I can do for you.", Jazz answered sincerely.

"Jasmine, are you certain that this is the action you wish to undertake?", The Silver Surfer inquired, hoping that he could disuade her from this task.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Jazz reassured, looking directly into his eyes.

"Then so be it. I'll honor your request, Jasmine Fenton, and take you to seek an audience with Galactus, Devourer of Worlds. I only hope that you know what you are requesting.", Silver Surfer stated, the silver board that he stood upon rising higher off the ground.

Jazz could not help but be in awe of the Silver Surfer, his very presence unlike anything she has ever experienced. She could only imagine what it would be like confronting Galactus, a sense of fear settling in her stomach at the mere thought of coming face-to-face with a being who is the embodiment of everything that is, that was, and what will be. Her thoughts were interrupted as the Silver Surfer kneeled down on his board and extended his hand to her, causing her fear to suddenly vanish.

"Take my hand, Jasmine Fenton. As long as you are within my grasp, nothing shall harm you. Let us be on our way, for Galactus waits!", Silver Surfer proclaimed, his hand touching Jazz's hand, and then came the voice of a very familiar half-ghost hero.

"Hey! Get away from her!", Danny Phantom shouted, flying top speed at the silver being, who turned suddenly to meet his attacker.

"No, Danny! Don't!", Jazz protested, but it was in vain.

Danny Phantom spears the Silver Surfer, taking the Sentinel of the Spaceways off his cosmic board as they continued to fly onward. Jazz could only look on, helpless in this situation. She had to stop this fight, not only to protect her brother, but Norrin Radd as well. Unknown to Jazz, the Silver Surfer needed no protection, for there was nothing that Danny Phantom could do to possibly harm a being who has fought one-on-one against the likes of The Hulk and Thor! Still, that wasn't going to stop Danny Phantom from giving it his all, in what might be his greatest battle ever!

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Jazz is intending on having an audience with Galactus, The Devourer of Worlds! You've got to admit, she's brave and has a lot of spirit. However, before she seeks to speak with the mighty Galactus, she'll have to stop a confrontation between her brother Danny Phantom and The Silver Surfer! To find how this story ends, be sure to tune in to each chapter, and feel free to leave a review.**

**Until then, fellow readers, I bid you all farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Collision**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Conflict <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

Danny Phantom and the Silver Surfer crashed to the street, their impact tearing the tar and concrete enforced material of the road apart until they came to a stop. Danny became the aggressor, striking the Surfer with his fists as he pinned him to the ground. Despite lashing out with all of his fury, Danny soon realized that his blows were causing no damage whatsoever to the Sentinel of the Spaceways. If anything, his blows hurt his fists more than the Surfer, whose silver flesh could easily protect him from the blistering fires within the heart of a star or endure a barrage of meteors without so much as a scratch.

Before Danny could continue his assualt, his eyes widened in surprise as the Surfer's board soared at him with speed equal to that of a shooting star. The silver board slammed into Danny's sternum, carrying him all the way down the street before he was smashed through a building. Rising slowly, Danny clutched at his ribs as his eyes searched for the board, only to notice that it had returned to the Silver Surfer, who now had risen from the concrete and stood to his tallest stature utterly unscathed.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, dude, but you're so goin' down!", Danny shouted as his clenched fists glowed with green ecto-energy, his tone over-confident and slightly arrogant.

"I do not wish to fight you.", Silver Surfer stated calmly, his features remaining emotionless as he looked at the young hero.

"Sorry, but you don't get a say in the matter!", Danny retorted, unleashing the full force of his ecto-blast from his hands.

In an instand, the Silver Surfer raised his right hand, summoning the power cosmic and unleashing it. The azure energies of the power cosmic slammed into Danny's ecto-blasts, halting their progress as the two streams of energy began fighting for dominance. It was quite clear that, even while greatly holding back his power, the Surfer's blast of the power cosmic was overpowering Danny's stream of ecto-energy, despite Danny trying with all of his might to somehow overcome the energies bestowed upon the Sentinel of the Spaceways by none other than Galactus himself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both the Silver Surfer and Danny Phantom ceased their respective energy blasts.

"Please, I beg of you, human, stop this senseless violence now!", The Silver Surfer pleaded, hoping to end this confrontation before anyone could be harmed.

"The name's Danny Phantom... and I don't take orders from you!", Danny responded, flying full speed at the Sentinel of the Spaceways, slamming into him and carrying the Surfer off once again.

Smashing through wall after wall, Danny finally releases his grip, sending the Silver Surfer's form smashing into the pavement, his impact tearing up the street. Attempting to take advantage of the situation, Danny powers up his hands with ecto-energy before blasting the Silver Surfer, fully unleashing the formidable energies upon the being who was once Norrin Radd. However, much to Danny's utter disbelief and complete shock, the Silver Surfer waded through the powerful blast, each step bring the Sentinel of the Spaceways closer to the young hero. Then, without warning, the Surfer lashed out with a punch so powerful that it sends soaring down the street!

Danny came to a crashing halt, his impact shattering a steel and concrete enforced wall. Slowly, Danny got to his feet, his mind unable to remember any of his enemies being capable of hitting as hard as the Silver Surfer. When Danny looked down the street, he noticed that the Surfer was merely standing still and watching him, his silver eyes glowing with the power cosmic. Despite himself, Danny couldn't understand why the Silver Surfer didn't continue his attack. Could it be that the Sentinel of the Spaceways didn't see him as a threat, or was it that he didn't want to fight?

"This is your final warning, Phantom! Stop now... or I will be forced to release the full fury of my power... and strike you down in self defense!", The Silver Surfer warned, his tone deadly serious as he narrowed his silver eyes at the hero.

"Hmm... let me think about it.", Danny quiped, becoming invisible, thus disappearing from sight.

The Silver Surfer looked around the surroundings, unable to see Danny Phantom, yet he was still easily capable of sensing his presence. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Danny becomes visible once more and strikes the Surfer with all his strength, his combined fists striking directly against Norrin Radd's skull. The force of the blow, combined with its unexpectedness, sends the Silver Surfer crashing back and smashing through a wall. Not relenting in his attack, Danny drives the Surfer through the concrete before proceeding to lash out with a barrage of blows, each one more aggressive and stronger than the last.

"I'm gonna... teach you... an important lesson, silver alien dude! Never... ever... threaten... Danny Phantom!", Danny yelled, delivering a barrage of blows at each pause, not relenting against the silver being that he believed was at his mercy.

Oh, how wrong you are, Danny Phantom, to truly believe that you are capable of conquering a herald of Galactus! Suddenly, Danny's right fist is caught by the silver left hand of the Silver Surfer, who begins to apply enough pressure to nearly break Danny's hand, nearly causing the young hero to release a cry of pain. The Silver Surfer rises to his feet, towering over Danny Phantom, clenching his silver right hand into a fist as it began to glow with the silver-azure energies of the power cosmic.

"You dare attack the Silver Surfer, herald of Galactus?", The Silver Surfer almost snarled, his silver eyes glowing bright with the power bestowed upon him by the Devourer of Worlds.

"What can I say? I don't back down to anybody!", Danny shouted, blasting the Silver Surfer directly in the face with his ice beam, temporarily blinding the Surfer and forcing him to release his grip on the young hero.

"It's time for you to cool off, Surfer!", Danny quiped as he unleashed an ice beam from both of his hands, freezing the Silver Surfer completely in ice.

"Well, that worked...", Danny began, until the massive block of ice began to crack and shatter until it exploded, revealing a very enraged Silver Surfer.

"Okay... not exactly!", Danny muttered to himself, his confidence fading.

Thinking fast, Danny decides that if he's to have any chance of defeating an opponent, he'll have to use smart tactics, especially against a being as powerful as the Silver Surfer. Without so much as a second thought, Danny takes off, flying full speed away from the Surfer, who calls his cosmic board before going on to persue the hero who's incurred his wrath. Using his knowledge of the surroundings to his advantage, Danny manages to outmaneuver and outpace the Surfer, which is exactly what Danny wanted! He was going to use a tactic, one that he rarely used on any of his foes, and that weapon was his ability to overshadow and possess another being. Luring the Surfer high above the streets below, Danny once again made himself invisible, knowing that the element of surprise was essential to his plan of attack.

Then, once the Silver Surfer was out in the open and right where he needed to be for the attack, Danny went in for the kill as he entered the Surfer's silver body in an attempt to possess the powerful herald of Galactus. The overshadowing sneak-attack caught Norrin Radd off-guard, but only for a few brief moments as he instantly fought against Danny's attempt to possess him. Try as he might, Danny couldn't fully possess and control the Silver Surfer, realizing that he might have made a grave mistake. Unleashing a scream of primal rage, the Silver Surfer's body began to course with the power cosmic, which had the immediate and painful affect of expelling Danny Phantom from his body. Danny barely avoided crashing to the street below, managing to right himself in mid-air as he soared off into the distance with the Surfer in hot pursuit!

"You cannot escape from me, Phantom! By the end of this day, you will face the wrath of the Silver Surfer!", Silver Surfer proclaimed, firing blasts of the power cosmic at the seemingly fleeing ghost-boy, who managed to barely dodge the blasts.

"Don't bet on it, Surfer!", Danny shouted back, dodging blasts of power cosmic while sending bolts of his own ecto-energy at the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"Okay, I've got to finish this soon. He's too fast and too strong to go against head-on. I've got one last trick up my sleeve, and if that doesn't do it, nothing will!", Danny told himself, knowing that he had to use his most powerful attack on his foe if he was going to have any chance of surviving this confrontation.

Thousands of feet above Amity, the battle between Danny Phantom and the Silver Surfer continued, their individual blasts of energy lighting up the darkened skies as thunder rumbled in the distance. On the streets below, the people watched in awe, each one wondering if their hometown hero had finally met his match. They weren't too far off on that assumption, for Danny Phantom was in the fight of his life against the Silver Surfer. His most powerful ecto-blasts merely staggered the Surfer, not leaving so much as a scratch on his silver metal-like flesh as each bolt impacted against the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"Stop this madness, Phantom, before I am forced to harm you! You cannot win this battle, yet you still seek to engage yourself further into it! Why endanger yourself along with the lives of others? Please, for your sake and theirs, stop!", The Silver Surfer offered one final time, hoping that the young hero would listen to reason and set aside his arrogant pride.

"You know, instead of worrying about me... you should really be worrying about yourself!", Danny Phantom yelled, preparing to unleash his most powerful attack.

Before the Surfer could utter a response, Danny unleashes the full fury of his Ghostly Wail unlike he has ever done! The sonic screams of the attack send the Silver Surfer soaring back, yet like all of Danny's other attacks, it does not harm the Surfer. In fact, it only served to fuel the Silver Surfer's growing rage and vanishing patience with the young hero, his entire body now glowing with the power cosmic. If Danny Phantom only understood violence and power, then the Surfer would show him the meaning of power, such power that was capable of annihilating a planet if fully unleashed!

"Enough!", The Silver Surfer shouted, unleashing a powerful release of his power cosmic energy, similar to that of a exploding star, from his entire body.

The silver-azure energies brighten the entire sky like that of the sun itself, unleashing destructive and concussive shockwaves of cosmic energy! At the last moment, Danny summoned a protective shield around himself, but it only lasts for a few moments as the intense energies overwhelm the shield, annihilating it completely. He was fortunate that it lasted that long, for if he would not have summoned the protective barrier around himself at that very moment, Danny Phantom would have been disintegrated by the cosmic energies that were released by the Silver Surfer! Unable to protect himself, Danny unleashes a horrific scream of pure agony, the cosmic energies tearing at his flesh as he began to plummet to the Earth far below.

Smashing to the earth like a falling star, Danny Phantom's impact creates a giant crater at the very heart of Amity Park. Once the dust clears, Danny is discovered to be alive, but only just barely as he somehow manages to rest himself on his hands and knees. Never has Danny Phantom felt such pain, never before has he been so terribly wounded, never before has he been so utterly pulverized by an enemy. Green ecto-plasmic blood seeped from his wounds and numerous burns, his entire outfit was torn to shreds, and his vision was so blurred that he could barely make out his surroundings. Suddenly, a silver hand grasped his neck, lifting him off the ground, his ecto-green eyes now looking into the silver glowing eyes of the Silver Surfer.

There was nothing more that he could do, for he was at the mercy of a being whose power greatly exceeded his own. If this was going to be his end, Danny Phantom would bravely embrace his fate, choosing to remain defiant until the very end. His vision cleared enough for him to focus his eyes into glaring defiantly at the Silver Surfer, the one being who proved far too powerful for him to conquer, the very being whose left hand glowed with the power cosmic and was now raised to strike the final blow. It would seem that this was the end... or was it?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Danny just had to pick a fight with a being who could annihilate him in a few minutes! Will Danny finally meet an untimely demise? Will Jazz come to save his life? Or will the Silver Surfer be the one who stops the violence and spares Danny Phantom's life? All will be revealed soon. Until then, farewell, fateful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosmic Collision**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Resolution<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

Before the Surfer delivered the coup de grâce to his semi-unconscious foe, a familiar feminine voice caused him to stay his hand at the last moment. He released his grip from Danny's neck, causing his almost motionless form to crash to the earth. He then turned to look in the direction that the voice came from, his silver eyes falling upon Jasmine Fenton as she raced on to the scene as fast as her legs could propel her.

"Norrin! Stop! Please, don't hurt Danny! He's my brother!", Jazz pleaded, rushing to her brother's side as she kneeled down to the earth beside him to hold Danny in her arms.

"You said that he is your sibling? Your brother?", The Silver Surfer asked, his features remaining devoid of any motion, yet his voice spoke volumes.

"Yes, he's my little brother. Can you help him?", Jazz confirms before asking for his assistance, her sky-blue eyes pleading with the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"I cannot undo the actions that I have wrought, but I can heal the wounds that I've inflicted.", The Silver Surfer answered, getting down on to one knee.

The Surfer gently places his left hand over Danny's chest, letting it rest there until it began to glow with the Power Cosmic. Jazz was temporarily a blindled by the flash of light, causing her to avert her eyes until the glowing cosmic energies subsided. When she could finally see, she was amazed to see that all of Danny's wounds had miraculously vanished, all of them completely healed by the very cosmic energies that the Silver Surfer wielded!

Jazz could only look at the Surfer, in awe at what he had just done, watching him ever so intently as he rose to his feet. She soon averts her attention to Danny, who was now waking up from his semi-unconscious state from fighting the Silver Surfer. His ghostly green eyes looked up into the blue eyes of his sister Jazz, who held him tightly in her arms as she hugged him, relieved that he was all right. It was only when Danny averted his gaze towards the Silver Surfer that he soon lost his cool, causing him to struggle in Jazz's arms.

"You!", Danny nearly growled, quickly bolting up to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the Herald of Galactus.

"Calm yourself, Danny Phantom. I mean you no harm.", The Silver Surfer informed, his voice as calm and gentle as a summer breeze.

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna believe you!", Danny retorted, his hands glowing with ecto-energy as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"Danny, wait! Don't attack Norrin! He healed your wounds! He doesn't want to hurt anyone!", Jazz pleads, trying to dissuade her younger brother from fighting.

"Norrin?", Danny asked, confusion evident on his features as he briefly turned to look at his older sibling.

"That's his name.", Jazz calmly informed.

"Why did you try to take my sister?", Danny shouted in question as he returned his attention back to the Silver Surfer, his tone of voice clearly stating that he wanted an answer right now.

"I did not take Jasmine. Nor did I intend to harm her in any way.", Silver Surfer answers, remaining calm despite being accused by the young hero.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you almost kill me! Huh? What about that?", Danny demanded, shouting as he raised his hands in the air in exclaimation.

"You were the one who attacked me, despite my pleas and warnings, Daniel. I merely fought in self defense, where as you continued to attack me for no reason!", Silver Surfer said in reply, his calm voice becoming angry as he argued with the ghost boy.

"Would you two stop it!", Jazz exclaimed, silencing both Danny Phantom and the Silver Surfer, causing them to turn and look at the auburn haired young woman.

"I don't care who started it. All I want is for you both to set aside your differences. Especially you, Danny, since it's quite apparent that you started the fight.", Jazz stated, trying to reason with them.

"Okay, Jazz. I'll listen... for now.", Danny reluctantly agreed, releasing a heavy sigh.

He didn't trust the Silver Surfer. Not one bit. However, Jazz seemed to trust him, which was more than enough reason for him to listen and hear her out. After all, Jazz had proven in the past that she was quite capable of handling a situation and understanding things from different points of view. If the Surfer's intentions were as honest as Jazz believed them to be, then he would be more than willing to help in any way that he could.

"Norrin is from Zenn-La. A world far from our own. Long ago, his world was invaded by a being who consumes entire worlds to survive, a being called Galactus. In order to save his world from Galactus, Norrin offered himself to the Devourer of Worlds. Galactus accepted and turned Norrin into his seeker, the Silver Surfer, a herald who would seek out worlds for Galactus to consume. Norrin sacrificed his freedom for his world to survive and left behind the woman he loves." Jazz said, explaining it to her younger brother as quickly and accurately as she could manage.

"Okay, that's just weird. And I fight ghosts. So... what are you planning to do?", Danny asks in reply, arching an eyebrow as he stared at his older sibling.

"I plan on confronting Galactus... by letting Norrin take me to him.", Jazz answered firmly, knowing exactly what had to be done.

"Whoa! Back up, Jazz! Let me get this straight. You're going to go and try to talk to and reason with a being who eats planets? Am I hearing you right?", Danny questioned incredulously, staring at his sister as if she lost her mind.

"It's the only way, Danny.", Jazz stated, glancing at the Silver Surfer, who remained silent as the two sibling conversed.

"Then at least let me go with you. For all you know, it might be a trap or something.", Danny remarked, not liking where this was going in the very least.

"No offense, but I'm not sure that's a wise choice. From what Norrin has told me, Galactus is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. And being that you're known for having a short temper and usually think before you act, I think it's best that you stay here. The last thing that I want is to tell Mom & Dad that you were blinked out of existence by a powerful cosmic entity.", Jazz responded, her reasoning once again proving to be as flawless as ever.

Danny hated to admit, but Jazz had a point. He was still suspicious of the Silver Surfer, but he reasoned that it was only his overprotective nature regarding his sibiling. He knew that there was no way of convincing Jazz of reconsidering her plan, that much he was certain of. Still, he trusted her judgement. Jazz knew what she was doing, even if he wasn't one hundred percent certain that it was the wisest choice of action to undertake.

"Okay, Jazz. Just be careful... and come back soon.", Danny stated, a small smile gracing his features as he looked at his beloved sister and guardian.

"Don't worry. I will.", Jazz said in reply, embracing her younger brother in an affectionate hug before breaking free and walking back to the Silver Surfer.

"Take me to him, Norrin. Take me to Galactus.", Jazz requested in a soft yet stern tone of voice.

"If that is your wish, Jasmine Fenton, then I shall grant it. Take my hand... and never let go... for I shall take you to see one whose power knows no equal. I shall take you to speak with my master, the Devourer of Worlds, Galactus!", The Silver Surfer speaks, offering her his silver right hand to help her up on his cosmic board.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It's been a while since I posted a chapter, but I finally got around to it. There should only be 2-3 chapters left of this story. All in all, I'm glad that I could create an interesting story with less than a dozen chapters. It takes a real artistic writer to be able to pull something off like that, which I think I've managed to accomplish. Still, I wouldn't be able to have done it with out the support of my readers. In other words, thank you.**

**Next chapter, Jazz will finally come face-to-face with the Devouerer of Worlds... Mighty Galan himself... Galactus!**


End file.
